Decisions
by Empress Frosta
Summary: Hordak come sup with a new plan to get destroy Whispering Woods. And Bow learns about true love. Some MOTU characters make guest appearances, including He-Man!


Decisions  
  
"The Horde has been awfully quiet lately," Glimmer remarked.  
  
"Yes, it's eerie, isn't it?" Adora responded.  
  
"But that's not really important anyway. I'm glad to see you and Phadra seem to be doing much better now. I was really worried about the two of you for awhile there."  
  
"I'm so sorry that I scared you like that. I still can't believe that Shadow Weaver was able to control me like that. It was horrible," Glimmer added.  
  
"At least now we know what she is capable of," Adora said.  
  
"And I'm completely mortified over the whole Bow situation too! I mean really, when was the last time I ever got jealous, especially over a man?" Glimmer exclaimed.  
  
"But we all understand. There really is no reason for you to be embarrassed," Adora related.  
  
"Unless, of course, you really do have feelings for me," Bow teased.  
  
"Bow!" Adora exclaimed.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Long enough.So, Glimmer, is there something I need to tell Phadra?" Bow asked. Glimmer rose and walked towards him.  
  
"Yes, there is. You're a jerk, but she probably already knows that." She quickly fled the room. Adora rolled her eyes.  
  
"Bow, was that really necessary?"  
  
"No, but I thought it was funny," he answered.  
  
"Well, you're back to your old self, obviously." Adora commented.  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Umm sure," he looked at her strangely. "I came in here to tell you that we think Hordak is up to something. Kowl said that he has heard some of the villagers discussing a huge package that he received from Horde World a few days ago. I wonder how they know about it. It must be something big."  
  
"What could it be?" Adora became alarmed.  
  
"I have no idea. Maybe it's a new weapon. What do you think we should do?"  
  
"Well, he hasn't been causing any trouble lately, and there really isn't any need to get upset about it. Maybe we should just sit back and see what happens."  
  
"Whatever you say, but I am going to keep my eyes open," Bow said. He left the tent to find Kowl.  
  
'Always our big protector,' Adora thought. 'I just hope you don't go getting yourself into trouble again.'  
  
Meanwhile, in the Fright Zone.  
  
"Well, Catra, what do you think of it?" Hordak sneered.  
  
"Merowr, what is it?" she asked.  
  
"Why, a transporter, of course."  
  
"What do you plan to do with that?" Catra inquired.  
  
"Get rid of those rebels, of course! Once, I get a crystal that is large enough to charge it, I will be able to transport the whole Whispering Woods that they covet so much over to Beast Island, the rebels included. They will feel right at home," Hordak chuckled.  
  
"Meow, but what about Adora? You don't want to try to win back her allegiance?"  
  
"She is a lost cause. I wish there were some way I could persuade her back to us, but those rebels have corrupted her so much that it would be hopeless. At least they will all be out of my way. Adora has been with them for years. If we had been able to get to her sooner, she would have probably stayed with us here. But now, there is nothing we can do to convince her that she fighting a lost cause with those troublemakers," Hordak explained.  
  
"Is that machine really capable of transporting the entire Woods?" Catra asked.  
  
"Just as soon as I get a crystal large enough to power it, it will be," Hordak said.  
  
"Remember what happened last time you tried to get rid of the Whispering Woods," Catra warned.  
  
"I had though of that. The slaves on Horde World have been building this machine for me. It has been almost a year now since they started. It will be much more powerful than the first. And I have plans for the rebels. I'm going to keep them busy so that they don't interfere. I have been patient for so long," Hordak related. "It will be your job, Catra, to find a crystal for me. Take this instrument with you. It will help you to find a crystal strong enough for my machine. It will measure the vibrations that the crystal makes in the water so that you can be lead right to it. Take some of the others with you in case those rebels show up and make trouble for us."  
  
"Rowr, me? But where will I find a crystal that large?"  
  
"Where else? In Crystal Falls, Catra." Hordak commanded, "Now, I trust that you will do a good job, and get the crystal back to me quickly."  
  
"Merowr, of course, mighty Hordak. I will leave at once." "I'm counting on you, Catra," Hordak noted. "Do not fail me!"  
  
"Of courrrse not, Hordak," Catra answered.  
  
Outside of Crystal Falls, Catra organized the search party. She had ordered Mantenna to retrieve the crystal from the water.  
  
"Mmm why does it have to be meee, Catra," he pleaded.  
  
"Because you know how much I hate water, Mantenna. And besides, you are so used to it, with Hordak always dropping you down his trap door in the Fright Zone. Merowr, just think of it as a nice swim," Catra answered.  
  
"Mmm but Catra, I don't want to go into the Falls," Mantenna whined.  
  
"Get in that water now or I will have you thrown in there," Catra motioned towards the Horde troopers that were stationed nearby. "If you don't get that crystal for Hordak, we will never be rid of those rebels. Just think of what Hordak will do if he knows that you have ruined his chance to destroy the rebellion once and for all. Now, quit wasting time and get in there! Rowr, this search may take awhile, and I don't want to be here any longer than we have to be."  
  
"Mmalright, but I am not staying down there for long. If I don't find it right awa-"  
  
"You will stay there until you find one large enough for Hordak or you will be very sorry." Catra hissed. Catra was so busy arguing with Matenna that she didn't notice  
  
Flutterina had been watching them behind a tree long enough to know that she was up to something. She quickly flew to the Whispering Woods to warn the rebels.  
  
"We have to get there immediately and stop her," Adora stated. "I just wish we knew what Hordak wants with that crystal. Maybe Mermista can help us. I will find She-Ra. Get to Crystal Falls right away, and try to stop Catra. Don't let her leave with that crystal," she ordered the others.  
  
Phadra, Bow and some of the other rebels rode Enchanta out to Crystal Falls. Flutterina led the way. As soon as the arrived, they saw Catra waiting impatiently.  
  
"Mantenna must not have found one yet," Flutterina said.  
  
"Well, let's keep Catra busy," Phadra said and sauntered towards her.  
  
"I'm going to get help from Mermista," a voice behind them said. Flutterina turned.  
  
"She-Ra. Thank goodness. We will go keep Catra busy while you and Mermista try to stop Mantenna."  
  
"Good, Flutterina, maybe you can find out what she's up to as well," She-Ra said as she left.  
  
Phadra was already behind a group of Horde troopers that Catra had brought with her. She raised her arms, and set them on fire. The flames caught Catra's attention.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She moaned. Then she turned to the troopers.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, get her!" But the troopers ran in the other direction, towards the water. "NO, you fools!" she shouted, but it was too late. They had already jumped into the water, short circuiting themselves.  
  
"Meow, well, I guess I'll just have to call more of them," Catra sighed. She used her radio to call more troopers that had been waiting just across the falls.  
  
Flutterina and Bow had come up behind Catra, and planned to trap her, when they were grabbed by three troopers. Phadra fought to free them, but there were already four other troopers gaining on her.  
  
She-Ra found Mermista sitting near the water's edge at the back of the Falls.  
  
"Mermista! We need your help," she called. She explained what was happening.  
  
"Of course, I'll help you She-Ra. Let's see if we can throw Mantenna off track," Mermista replied. She-Ra put her helmet on and joined Mermista in the Crystal Falls. It didn't take long to find Mantenna. He had already come across a group of five crystals, but he had turned them all away.  
  
"Those crystals were fairly large," She-Ra whispered. Whatever Hordak is up to, must be immense." Mermista swam up behind Mantenna and noticed the device in his hand. Quickly, she grabbed it and paddled away. He reached for his laser gun, but She-Ra knocked it out of his hand.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't notice the Horde water-spies that were behind her. Mermista had noticed and tried to push She-Ra out of the way, but she was unsuccessful. She-Ra had been shot. Mermista grabbed her and brought her to the surface. She frantically tried to revive the princess, but it seemed hopeless. The blast that had struck her was fairly strong. She would probably be unconscious for awhile. Mermista knew that she was outnumbered in the water, and she went to try to help the others on land.  
  
Bow had feed himself from the two troopers that had grabbed him and fired off a few shots, putting four more troopers out of commission. He helped Flutterina get loose, and they began to struggle with a handful more. The other rebels were putting up a good fight, and Phadra had also been busy, setting up walls of fire around small groups of troopers. They didn't move once they were surrounded, and it made it much easier to take them out. Once Mermista had joined them, the battle seemed easier. She was able to short-circuit the robots much faster. She-Ra had also awoken and went back into the water. She swam up behind three of the spies and grabbed them. She swung them around with incredible strength, and tossed them out of the water. They flew into the direction of the Fright Zone. She began to take out more of the spies.  
  
Catra could see that failure was near and desperately called Shadow Weaver for help. Because of the commotion, no one noticed her slip past the fighting and search for her friend, Clawdeen. She emerged with the beast and cornered Flutterina. She entrapped her with a net and left Clawdeen to guard her while she went after Phadra. Bow was busy with another group of troopers and didn't see Shadow Weaver until she had already cast a sleeping spell on him. It was useless for him to try to resist. Mermista tried to shoot Shadow Weaver with a blast of water, which she deflected onto Phadra. Phadra had her back turned because she had been trying to fry some more troopers, and was knocked down by the blast. She was thoroughly soaked. Catra couldn't hide her laughter.  
  
"Face it rebels, we will win this time!"  
  
"Not so fast, Catra," She-Ra had emerged from the water with Mantenna.  
  
"She-Ra, not even you could ruin this for me," Catra retorted. She-Ra looked beyond Catra and saw her friends in disarray. Then she saw the army of troopers that was moving over the hills to end the battle.  
  
"Finally," Catra muttered. She had been wondering what had taken them so long to arrive. She knew that Shadow Wevaer and herself could not possibly get rid of She-Ra by themselves. There must have been a hundred troopers. She-Ra looked again at her friends, and decided that she must get them to safety before she tried to deal with the army on her own. She and Mermista brought Phadra, who was unable to walk on her own and Bow away from the scene. Then She-Ra freed Flutterina from Catra's net and used it to trap Clawdeen.  
  
"Get back in there and find a crystal," Catra hissed under her breath to Mantenna. "Quickly, before they see you. The robots will keep them busy so that we can make an escape."  
  
She-Ra and Mermista returned to take care of the troopers. They fought for some time. Mermista could spray enough water at two of them at a time, and She-Ra was able to knock them down by the handful. But the troopers just kept coming. She-Ra had never remembered seeing so many troopers. Catra certainly came prepared. There were about ten remaining when She-Ra heard Catra's cackling. She help up a huge crystal like a trophy to the sunlight.  
  
"You have failed She-Ra! I have what I came for. Your days are numbered. Once Hordak gets this crystal, you can kiss all of Etheria goodbye!" Shadow Weaver transported Catra and Mantenna back to the Fright Zone just before She-Ra was able to reach them. The robots that were still standing suddenly turned and left. They were going back to the Fright Zone as easily as they had come.  
  
She-Ra was stunned. She turned and looked at the scene before her. There were several troopers strewn all over the ground. And many of her friends had been injured. She couldn't leave them. She would have to get them back to Whispering Woods and go after Hordak by herself.  
  
Night had fallen and a storm was closing in on Etheria by the time Adora had tended to all the rebels that were injured. Bow was awake and wanted to go to the Fright Zone by himself.  
  
"I could go there and take care of him," he said.  
  
"Bow, don't be ridiculous. You cannot take the entire Horde out by yourself. Let's just wait and regroup before we do anything rash," Adora pleaded. She needed to keep everyone calm so that she could slip out, unnoticed.  
  
She planned on heading to the Fright Zone, hoping that there was some way she could find out what Hordak wanted with that crystal, and stop him. She patiently waited until everyone was busy, and didn't see her heading out of the camp. She brought Spirit with her, and they transformed. She mounted Swiftwind, and they flew to the Fright Zone.  
  
It didn't take long for Bow to notice that she had left. He quickly ran to her tent, but he knew she wouldn't be there. He rounded up a group of rebels, and began to organize an attack on the Horde. He had asked Peekablue to use her powerful eyes peer into the Fright Zone with her feathers. Peekablue described the scene before her.  
  
"Hordak is standing in front of the Horde, directing them. He wants them to carry some kind of machine to the top of the Fright Zone. This machine is incredible. It is enormous. He is also carrying the crystal you described and laughing. He is telling them that soon, there will be no more rebellion to worry about. I'm trying to understand what he is saying.something about Beast Island. the destination.this transporter.those rebels - He is going to send us to Beast Island with that transporter!" Peekablue shouted. "That is his plan. Somehow he is going to be able to send the entire rebellion to Beast Island with that giant machine!"  
  
"But how can he possibly power something that large to." Phadra began.  
  
"Don't you see? That's what he needed the crystal for! It is powerful enough to."  
  
"Then we have to stop him. We must go to the Fright Zone immediately!" Phadra shouted.  
  
"No! Not all of us. We need to have someone here to watch over the injured. What's that noise?" Bow asked.  
  
There was suddenly a rumbling in the distance that soon shook the entire woods. They ran to the edge of the woods, and were stunned at what they saw. There had to be thirty Horde tanks heading towards them. And behind that, there were at least a thousand Horde troopers marching. They were surrounding the Whispering Woods.  
  
"We have to get past them," Bow told the others. It had begun to rain, and thunder could be heard in the distance as though signaling the destruction the rebels were about to face.  
  
"How can we?" Phadra asked. "There are too many of them, and most of our rebellion is injured."  
  
"We have to try," Bow proclaimed. "Phadra, you find Glimmer and Angella. Gather as much help there as you can and begin to attack the troopers on the western edge of the Woods. Peekablue can hold up the south side with Mermista. Kowl and I will gather some forces here and Perfuma and Flutterina can help defend the eastern side. If any of us can find an opening, we need to get to the Fright Zone. Adora has gone there by herself, and we have to stop her."  
  
"Adora has gone to the Fright Zone by herself?" Flutterina asked, startled.  
  
"Yes, she has, and she will need our help," Bow answered her. "Unless we're already too late."  
  
"Don't say things like that!" Phadra shouted.  
  
"Now is not the time to panic," Kowl said.  
  
"No!" Peekablue declared, "She-Ra is there. Adora will be fine as long as She-Ra is there. She will be safe for awhile."  
  
"We still have to hurry. Let's get moving," Bow ordered.  
  
"Whoo I wish you wouldn't volunteer me for these assignments, Bow," Kowl proclaimed.  
  
"Kowl, this isn't an 'assignment.' We need to fight for our survival tonight. This could be our last battle. Why don't you cooperate with me for once and go get some help?" He was furious at Kowl for being such a coward.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I'm on my way," Kowl replied. Bow took a deep breath and watched the troops closing in on the Woods.  
  
'We have a long night ahead of us,' he muttered to himself.  
  
She-Ra found herself inside a deserted Fright Zone. She began to worry. It was never this quiet inside the Fright Zone. There was always something going on here. She picked up her pace and headed towards the throne room, but found it empty as well.  
  
"Hmm, that is odd," she uttered. She saw a flash of light through the window. It made her jump.  
  
'Only thunder,' she thought. She began to walk around to the back of the Fright Zone when she heard voices. They were coming from the direction of the roof. She slowly crept up the stairs to the roof. She peeked around the corner and saw Hordak, along with a few of his henchmen: Matenna, Grizzlor, Leech, Shadow Weaver and Imp.  
  
"Catra did such a find job getting the crystal for me that I have allowed her to head the army and box in the Whispering Woods. Too bad it's raining. I hope she won't act like a coward and run off," Hordak said, amused.  
  
"Ohh she knows better than to disappoint you, mighty Hordak," Shadow Weaver stated.  
  
"Look at the scratches she left on Mantenna when he refused to listen to her. I almost feel bad for him. I would, if I knew how."  
  
"How true, Weaver. If only all of my servants were so loyal. But it doesn't matter. We will destroy those rebels tonight. It is a shame that the Woods will leave with them. I would have liked to destroy them myself. I always hated those treacherous woods. But, once this crystal powers up my transporter, all my troubles will be over."  
  
"Not quite, Hordak," She-Ra said. She came out of her hiding place to face him and his minions.  
  
"Ahh, She-Ra, why couldn't you have stayed in the Woods to 'disappear' along with your friends? Well, you will have a front row seat to it," Hordak said.  
  
"Well, get her," he ordered his servants. "Let her see what is going to happen to her precious 'rebellion.' We must make her powerless to stop it. She will finally learn the power of the Horde."  
  
She-Ra dodged Mantenna as he raced towards her. She deflected the laser beams he shot at her back onto himself. He was knocked unconscious. Leech and Grizzlor advanced on her. She was able to dive underneath them, easily. She turned to take care of them both at once, but Hordak, took advantage of the fact that her back was to him. He transformed his arm into a cannon and shot a net at her. She didn't have time to dodge the net, and became entangled in it. Before she had time to use her sword to free herself, Shadow Weaver took it away. Then, Grizzlor and Leech grabbed her.  
  
"Stand her up and put some cuffs on her!" Hordak shouted. "She will see just the course of action she has forced me to take." Imp flew to Grizzlor with a pair of handcuffs for She-Ra.  
  
Bow was finally getting some breathing room between the attacks. He, Kowl and a group of rebels that only had small injuries (from the previous battle) had taken on the largest blockade of Horde forces. They had taken out almost fifty troopers and five of the tanks. They only had a few remaining tanks before them and a small band of robots. If the forest hadn't been enchanted, it would have burned to the ground from all the shots the tanks had thrown at the rebels. Bow found a moment to speak with Kowl.  
  
"If I find an opening, I am going to head to the Fright Zone. I have got to help Adora and She-Ra. You need to stay here and help. I don't think we will have a chance to sneak anyone else out. Try to distract them."  
  
"You shouldn't race off by yourself to try to be a hero," Kowl implied.  
  
"I have no time to argue with you. If something happens to me it will be my fault, but if no one tries to help Adora and She-Ra. if something happens to them, the entire rebellion will have let them down. Someone has to get them out of there, and it may as well be me."  
  
"I just hope you know what you're doing," Kowl said worriedly.  
  
"I don't, yet," he answered and turned back to fight off some more of the troopers.  
  
Glimmer, Angella and Phadra were not having such a hard time defeating the troopers. The difficulty they faced was with the tanks. Just when they had destroyed one, another would come rolling on in. But they didn't give up. Because it was nighttime, Glimmer and Angella were at their strongest, but it still took the two of them to put one of the tanks out of commission. Phadra had her hands full concentrating on the troopers and pulling the injured out of the way.  
  
Since Glimmer, Angella and the others seemed to be handling the battle, Phadra announced that she wanted to make sure the other battles were under control.  
  
"We should be fine here, Phadra. I don't think that the tanks are going to keep coming back here. They are probably up towards Bow on the northern end of the Woods because Hordak doesn't want us to get to the Fright Zone," Glimmer said.  
  
"Are you sure that everything is under control here. If you need me, just say so. I will stay here and-" Phadra told her.  
  
"Need what? We can handle the troopers. And like I said, I don't think there are going to be more tanks coming our way. Maybe you should go help Bow. He could probably use it," Glimmer added.  
  
Phadra was still reluctant even though she wanted to go.  
  
"If you think that you will be-"  
  
"We'll be fine," Glimmer assured her. Phadra turned towards the woods, and ran to help Bow's group.  
  
Mermista and Peekablue didn't have much of a fight at all. They had only faced one tank, and the troopers were coming in slow intervals. They had the chance to regroup after every spurt of action. It wasn't hard for Mermista to take out a few troopers at a time. Hordak had not created robots yet, that were water-repellant. They were beginning to wonder whether they should be fighting there at all.  
  
"This is ridiculous," Peekablue finally said. "We should be helping those who really need us instead of playing this game here. Let's go see if Flutterina needs help."  
  
"You're right," Mermista agreed. "The troopers can't come into the woods anyway. And if we can be helpful to the others fighting alongside them, then we should do it." They gathered their forces and headed to the eastern neck of the woods. They only left about ten troopers behind that stationed themselves in front of the woods.  
  
Perfuma and Flutterina had their hands full. They had faced almost as many troopers as Bow and Kowl had. They had flipped over ten of the tanks, but the troopers were relentless in their attacks. Many of their friends had been shot, and they didn't have the time to drag them to safety. Perfuma was trying to set up a wall of thorny bushes around the troopers, and the others would blast them, but the whole operation was taking entirely too long. They never even had the time to glance at each other because another group of troopers was always headed towards them. Catra was leading this attack on them, and she would not let up for a second. She had finally cornered a handful of rebels and took them out with one shot from her laser gun. Then she turned to Perfuma and shot her.  
  
She hit Perfuma's hand, but it was enough to stun her momentarily. Fortunately, Mermista and Peekablue had just arrived, and Mermista was able to catch Catra with a blast of water. Catra dropped her gun, and went to one of the tanks for reinforcements.  
  
"If you aren't a site for sore eyes," Perfuma said sadly.  
  
"We were about to give up."  
  
"Well, now you don't have to. I'm glad we decided to join you. Let's get to work, Peekablue," Mermista answered.  
  
Bow had finally found it: a clearing. He was able to sneak between two of the tanks and made a break for the Fright Zone. He had to fight off a trooper occasionally, but he had gotten past the woods. That was the hardest part. Now he had to help She-Ra and Adora before it was too late.  
  
"Finally, the transporter is ready," Hordak sneered Well, She-Ra, do you have any last words for your friends? Not that they will be able to hear you anyway, but maybe it will help your conscious if you pretend to care."  
  
"You are disgusting," she spat back at him.  
  
"I believe despicable is the appropriate word," he laughed. "Once I get rid of your friends, I will have to think of a 'special' way to dispose of you."  
  
"You won't live long enough to have the chance," she hissed as she broke free from Grizzlor's grasp. She roundhouse kicked him, and he fell over the side of the Fright Zone. She leapt in the air over Hordak and grabbed her sword, knocking Leech out of the way. Hordak quickly turned on his transporter and aimed at the Whispering Woods.  
  
"So long!" he called.  
  
"No!" She-Ra screamed. She threw her sword at the machine. Bow was below the Fright Zone and heard her scream.  
  
"She-Ra!" he yelled back at her. There was an immense flash of white light and then everything went black.  
  
  
  
It was actually just a large flash of lightning, but in that moment, Etheria was changed forever. She-Ra looked up and saw that Hordak and his henchmen had been knocked out. When she threw her sword behind her back, she caught the gun, and it caused an electrical shock that had left the Horde members unconscious. She-Ra looked over the edge of the roof and saw that the battle continued outside of Whispering Woods. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The Woods, and her friends, were still on Etheria. Then she looked down to where she had heard Bow's shout. She saw that a group of troopers were approaching him. He prepared for another battle with them. Taking advantage of the situation, She-Ra quickly dismantled what remained of the transporter before Hordak could awaken. She also picked up the crystal that had been used as the power-source, and threw it as far as she could, which probably could have gone all the Way to Eternia if it hadn't hit that monument in Devlan. Satisfied that the worst threat was over, She- Ra decided to get back to the Whispering Woods to help her friends run the Horde forces back to where they belonged. Everything appeared to be fine to She-Ra, but she had no idea how wrong she was.  
  
Kowl was temporarily blinded from the light, but once he, and the others, had their site back, they continued to fight. Kowl suddenly realized that something was wrong.  
  
"Has anyone seen Phadra?" One of the rebels answered.  
  
"Why she's right over - oh? What happened to her? She was right there a minute ago. Do you think she went back into the woods?"  
  
"I don't know, "Kowl answered. "She had no reason to, but I am going to go check. There isn't any need for me to stay here. The Horde's army is finally deteriorating. Most of the robots started to short out from the rain, and the tanks are not any real threat anymore."  
  
"Go ahead, Kowl. We have everything under control here now," another rebel declared.  
  
"Besides, He-Man is here. He can help us."  
  
"He-Man?" Kowl called.  
  
"Yes, Kowl," He-Man answered. "I am here."  
  
"Although I have no idea why," he whispered to Kowl. "I just woke up and found myself on Etheria so I naturally assumed that there was trouble, and I transformed. When I came out of the Woods, I saw this." He motioned to the battlefield.  
  
"Adora didn't call me, and the Sorceress didn't bring me here. So what happened?"  
  
"I would answer you if I knew," Kowl replied, stunned. "But I am as confused as you are. Adora went to the Fright Zone. Something must have happened there."  
  
"Everything happened there," She-Ra answered. They both turned to her.  
  
"She-Ra. What is going on?" Kowl questioned her. "Hordak was going to use some kind of transporter to send the entire Whispering Woods to Beast Island, but I was able to throw my sword into the machine, and stopped it. In the process, you must have been brought here, Brother," she explained.  
  
"What happened to Bow?" Kowl asked. "He was on his way to the Fright Zone to help you when everything happened."  
  
"He is on his way back now. He was right behind me when I came back here so he should be arriving any moment," She-Ra replied and then looked at He- Man.  
  
"It looks like we have a lot of work to do," he said.  
  
"We certainly do. What do you say? Should we send these troopers back home?"  
  
"That sounds like a good plan," he responded.  
  
"1 am going to see if I can find Phadra," Kowl stated as he flew off.  
  
Kowl was about to find himself searching the entire woods, but no one had seen Phadra because she had been transported back to her home, Impalla. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly.  
  
'Why am I here?' she wondered. 'What happened to Etheria?' She decided to find her Father's house and check on him before she returned to Etheria. She knew that she had a long walk ahead of her because she had landed far away from her home. On the way, she thought about her last steps on Etheria. She wracked her brain trying to remember how she got back to Impalla, but came up empty.  
  
It wasn't until the last of the troopers had been cleared away by He-Man and She-Ra that people began to notice just how wrong things were. Bow still hadn't returned and no one had seen Phadra since the last flash of lightning which was almost two hours ago. Someone should have seen her. Catra ran back to the Fright Zone once she saw He-Man and She-Ra, empty- handed, so Phadra hadn't been captured.  
  
She-Ra also listened as Castaspella explained that she had awoken to find herself dangling from a tree in the Whispering Woods. She had been in her castle at Mystacor beforehand.  
  
Frosta had just arrived at the camp minutes ago. She had found herself on one of Etheria's deserts. She had been attending a meeting with the Troll King seconds before she vanished from their site.  
  
Glimmer reported that she had found a tyrosaur wandering around aimlessly.  
  
"He must have come here from Beast Island," she interpreted. "And he is furious."  
  
She-Ra calmly sent it back to the Island by communicating with it telepathically. Strange things had been occurring all over Etheria, but it was only the beginning.  
  
Bow was actually the one that made the oddest discovery. He had been at She- Ra's heels, trying to get back to the Whispering Woods when a figure out of the corner of his eye, caught his attention. There was a woman sitting on the ground with a swarm of troopers hovering over her. He began to pelt them and pulled her to safety. He immediately found that she was no ordinary Etherian girl. She had also been injured. Somehow, she ended up in the middle of a scuffle with the Horde troopers, and she had hurt her leg trying to escape them. She was not able to walk, and was trying to crawl to safety when Bow found her. She tried to find the words to thank him for saving her, but collapsed before she could form them. Bow picked her up and carried her back to the woods with him. He wondered how she had ended up in the mess of troopers.  
  
Phadra had arrived at her former home. She wondered how her Father had been. She hadn't seen him in almost a month. Since she had arrived on Etheria, she had been so busy with the rebellion that she didn't have the time to visit her father, and she had only spoken to him a couple of times. She called to him as she opened the door. She heard his voice coming from his bedroom. When she looked in on him, she was in shock. He was lying in bed, and he looked very pale.  
  
"Father! What happened?"  
  
"Nothing's happened, Phadra," he answered. "I'm dying."  
  
"But, why didn't you tell me!" she asked.  
  
"I know how busy you have been with the Great Rebellion on Etheria, and I didn't think it was necessary to pull you away from them."  
  
"You didn't think it was necessary? But, you're my Father. You are the only family I have left. Nothing is more important to me than you," she explained.  
  
"I am not sure how much time I have left. It could be days or weeks. I didn't want you to see me like this."  
  
"Well, it's too late for that now. I am not going to leave your side," she answered.  
  
"If you feel that you need to be here."  
  
"Of course I do. I want to be with you."  
  
"I'm glad. I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be near me in this condition," he said. "But now that you're here, I can send that nurse away. And, I can tell you more about your Mother. You have so much of her in you."  
  
"I would like that," Phadra smiled.  
  
Bow was startled when the girl stirred. He wasn't expecting her to awaken so soon.  
  
"What happened?" she moaned. He placed her down on the ground so that he could talk to her.  
  
"You've got a few bruises, but I think you leg is injured," he started.  
  
"Oh... I know about that," she said. She was coming out of her fog. "The last thing I remember, I was fighting off the coalition. They were trying to take the only thing I had left, my home. And then, there was a flash of light, and I was surrounded by those strange robots."  
  
"What kind of coalition?" Bow asked and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you know, the. Wait a minute; where am I?" she asked puzzled.  
  
"You are at the outskirts of Whispering Woods," Bow answered.  
  
"Whispering Woods? Where in the hell is that?"  
  
"Umm you do know what planet you're on, don't you?" he hesitated asking.  
  
"Of course," she replied matter-of-factly, "This is Earth, but I've never seen this place before. And who are you?"  
  
"That's because this isn't Earth. You are on Etheria. My name is Bow," he said, surprised. "If you don't even know how you got here, how are we going to figure out how to get you back to. Earth, was it?"  
  
"Yes, Earth. I have no idea how I got here. I'm sorry for being so rude. My name is Alexis. But no one ever calls me that. Call me Lexy. I just." she started to get up and cried out in pain.  
  
"Wait!" Bow declared. "Let me help you. You have been injured. Let's look at that leg and see. What happened to you?" he asked in shock as he saw the gaping wound below her knee.  
  
"I was shot," she explained. "I didn't realize that it was so badly. I thought that it has grazed me."  
  
"I have never seen anything like this," Bow declared. "I had better get you back to the camp. Maybe we can get help for you." He supported her as they walked into the Whispering Woods.  
  
"No one has seen Bow yet?" She-Ra asked.  
  
"No," Kowl answered, "And I am beginning to worry."  
  
"Oh, Kowl. Who knew that you really do care?" Bow asked. She-Ra and Kowl both turned to him.  
  
"Bow," they said in unison.  
  
"Where on Etheria have you been?"  
  
"It's a long story. The short version is that I was going to return with you, She-Ra, but I got a little caught up. In the process, I met her," he gestured towards Alexis. "This is 'Lexy.' She said that she is from Earth."  
  
"Earth?" She-Ra and He-Man were both intrigued now.  
  
"Queen Marlena is from Earth," She-Ra implied.  
  
"Right. I had to ask her twice because I couldn't believe it myself," Bow continued. "We really don't have time to go into any more details. She has been injured, and she needs our help. She's been shot."  
  
"Shot," She-Ra asked. "Oh no. Get her to the infirmary tent at once." She- Ra turned to her brother.  
  
"Well, now that Bow is back, it seems that we don't have anything left to worry about. Hordak will be spending the next few days regrouping. He has a lot of Horde troopers that need to be replaced. I still wish I knew how you ended up here, and why so many strange things are happening on Etheria. I will take a ride on Swift-Wind later and see if we can get some more answers."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea," He-Man remarked. "And if you don't need me here anymore, I should get back to Eternia. There's no telling what Skeletor will do if he finds out that I am gone."  
  
"Right, brother. Please say hello to everyone for me. I'm sorry that you came here for nothing," she said.  
  
"You did have quite a battle for awhile there," He-Man remarked. "But I'm glad it's over and everyone appears to be safe now. You know where to find me if you need any more help."  
  
"I certainly do," she answered.  
  
The twins hugged, and He-Man called for the Sorceress. In moments, a portal appeared and he left for Eternia.  
  
Bow brought Alexis to the infirmary tent.  
  
"You will be safe here," he said. "You should get some rest. I'll wrap that leg up for you."  
  
"Thank you for your help, Bow," she said. "I wouldn't have been able to get away from all those robots. I might not be sitting here, still breathing, if it weren't for you."  
  
"You're not entirely safe yet," he cautioned. "But we will help you as much as we can. Maybe Adora will know someway to get you back to Earth."  
  
"Whoever said I want to go back?" she said harshly. Then she eased up; "I have nothing left there. My entire family was killed in the war and most of my friends had to leave to fight for anything we had left. Earth is a horrible planet now. It's not even a suitable place for a cockroach to colonize anymore. That coalition is using so many nuclear weapons, they are going to end up blowing themselves up. There's nothing at all left for me there," she sighed heavily.  
  
"Well, there will be time for you to decide where it is you want to be. We can have Peekablue show you Earth so that you can see if you want to go back there later."  
  
"Peekablue? What is that?" It was Bow's turn to sigh.  
  
"I have a lot of explaining to do. I will tell you all about Etheria, but first, I have to find someone." Bow left the tent to find Kowl. He spotted him not far away.  
  
"Kowl," he called.  
  
"Yes, Bow?" "Have you seen Phadra?" he asked.  
  
"Why no, I haven't. Nor has anyone else. She disappeared about the same time you did."  
  
"No on has seen her?"  
  
"No, not a soul," Kowl said.  
  
"Well, we've got to find her. She could be in danger," Bow was trying not to panic.  
  
"Bow, let me look for her," She-Ra interrupted. "I was planning on taking Swifty out to see if we could find anything else unusual. It would be a lot easier for me to spot her from the air. You should stay here just in case Hordak comes back anyway."  
  
"I suppose you're right, but at the first sign of her."  
  
"You will be the first to know," she reassured him. " We both know that Phadra is strong. I'm certain that nothing has happened to her."  
  
"You're right," Bow replied, "But just in case."  
  
"I will be on the lookout," She-Ra said as she went to Swift-Wind. "Just hold down the fort here. I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"I hope she's right," Bow muttered to Kowl as She-Ra flew away.  
  
Phadra had spent one night with her Father, and she already knew that there was no way she could leave his side. In the short time she had been there, she had seen him at his best as well as his worst. And when he was at his worst, he would need constant care. He barely had enough energy to sit up in his bed. Phadra was so concerned for him that she hadn't even realized that her friends on Etheria might miss her. She didn't have much time to think about the events that had occurred in the past day. She concentrated all her energy to try to think of a way to make her Father feel comfortable. Or, at least, rest a little more peacefully.  
  
On Etheria, a search party had been sent out to find Phadra. She-Ra had not seen any sign of her, but she had found one of Phadra's gloves. She brought it back to the camp, and Bow furiously pulled together the party. Bow insisted on going to the Fright Zone, for fear that Hordak had captured her. She-Ra understood his anger, and forced him to stay in the Woods while the others continued to search.  
  
"You would not be any help in your condition, Bow. You cannot face the Horde in anger. They will use it to harm you. The best thing you could do is to stay here and wait for any word as to her whereabouts. I am sure that if the Horde has her, they will not harm her. They will, more than likely, try to use her to bring us to them."  
  
"That makes sense. For some reason, I don't think that the Horde does have her, but if there is any chance that they do, I want to." Bow began.  
  
"You want to get captured yourself?" She-Ra asked. "You must remain rational, Bow. What good will it do Phadra if you can't think straight and something happens to you?" she pointed out. "Besides, you know quite a bit about medicine. We will need you here to help Alexis."  
  
"Why can't Adora help her?" he groaned.  
  
"Because Adora is going with me. Phadra would be happy to know that you are helping someone rather than ranting and raving about where she is. I will try to contact her telepathically one more time, and then I will head to the Fright Zone. You must stay here. This is no time to try to play the hero. You are too emotionally involved."  
  
"I suppose you're right, but you will let me know as soon as you know anything?" he began to come around.  
  
"Of course I will," she reassured him. "Just promise me that you will not leave here and put yourself into more danger."  
  
"Fine, I promise. And her name is Lexy," Bow muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing," he answered and turned away.  
  
She-Ra was right, of course. There was no way he would be effective against the Horde. He knew this from experience. He had gotten himself into trouble once before when he tried to take on the Horde in anger. She-Ra had to come to his rescue. And he hated the way she made him feel about it. Maybe if he helped Lexy, it would take his mind off of Phadra temporarily. He didn't place any bets though.  
  
She-Ra went to the Fright Zone with Glimmer and Flutterina. Glimmer rode Enchanta. They flew a few yards apart from each other, just in case they spotted Phadra. But there wasn't any need; they didn't see her. As they neared the Fright Zone, they began to worry.  
  
"What are we going to do if Hordak has found some new troops?" Glimmer asked, frightened.  
  
"We are just going to have to take our chances that he hasn't recovered from his failure yet," She-Ra answered. They were surprised at how easily they found their way inside.  
  
"Glimmer, Flutterina, you two go down to the cells. I will follow a little ways behind in case anyone decides to drop in on us," she directed. She stopped, and watched the two as they walked down a corridor towards the prisoner cells.  
  
"I really hate this place, " Glimmer whispered. "It's so dark and creepy here. I almost wish she had brought Bow with her instead of me."  
  
"It's not as bad as Horror Hall," Flutterina proclaimed. "Nothing is worse than that place." She motioned to the stairs and tried to change the mood.  
  
"Maybe we will find her right away. Then we can leave."  
  
"Do you think she's safe?"  
  
"I really don't know. I wonder if she is even here." Flutterina answered. Just then, they heard footsteps behind them  
  
"Quickly, behind that statue," Glimmer hissed. They hid from whoever had been following them.  
  
"She-Ra," Flutterina said quietly.  
  
"What is it?" she stepped out from behind the statue.  
  
"I just got word from Peekablue. She said that she saw Phadra, but she wasn't here. So, I tried to contact Phadra telepathically again, and to my luck, Phadra had been trying to reach me. She is back on Impalla. She promised that she would send a message to the camp to explain what had happened. So we can leave now."  
  
"Oh you think so?" Catra purred. "Get them!"  
  
As Catra stepped into what little light there was in the corridor, the girls saw a small army of Hordak's minions behind her. Scorpia lunged at Flutterina, who flew out of her reach. Matenna's eyes protruded and he aimed for Glimmer, but She-Ra knocked him down with her sword. Grizzlor grabbed Flutterina's ankle while she was still in the air and Leech was going to help pull her down, but Glimmer began to pelt them with lasers. Catra placed her mask on her face and transformed into a panther. She jumped on She-Ra's back, and scratched her before She-Ra had a chance to grab her and throw her off. While she was down, Mantenna took the opportunity to aim at her, but Flutterina was able to lift him and fly him right out the window. He landed in the swamp below. Glimmer was still fighting off Leech, but Grizzlor's fur caught on fire and he jumped out of the window to cool off. She-Ra transformed her sword into a lasso and grabbed Catra with it, knocking her mask off.  
  
"I think this cat needs a bath," she proclaimed as she hauled Catra outside so that she could join the others. Scorpia decided that it was useless to try to stop them and ran away. Leech was behind her in a flash.  
  
"That wasn't so bad," She-Ra said.  
  
"Yeah, but can we leave now?" Glimmer asked.  
  
"Of course we can," She-Ra laughed. They were well out of site before word had gotten back to Hordak that they had been there.  
  
"So it was a waste of time to go to the Fright Zone?" Bow asked.  
  
"Well, not a waste of time exactly," Adora explained. "Flutterina and Glimmer discovered that Hordak hasn't recovered yet. Horde troopers didn't attack them. It was just Catra and the usual gang of henchmen. So that must mean that Hordak hasn't gotten any reinforcements yet."  
  
"Oh what does it matter? Why didn't Phadra tell us where she was?"  
  
"She said that she was going to have a message sent here to explain what had happened."  
  
"At least we know she's safe," Bow replied. "It's just not like her to take off without telling someone, especially me."  
  
"I'm sure it was for something important, Bow. How is Lexy doing?" she asked, trying to change subjects.  
  
"She is fine for now. She slept most of the time that everyone was gone. I think that something may be wrong with her though."  
  
"Oh? What makes you say that?"  
  
"When she was awake, she was so disoriented. She had no idea where she was and I think she is running a fever," he spelled out. "I am not sure what we should do about it."  
  
"Maybe we should just give her some time to recover. She may just have a mild case of shock."  
  
"And if not?" he asked.  
  
"We'll see how she is feeling tonight. If she's not any better, I will think of something."  
  
Alexis was not any better by nightfall. Bow had stayed with her most of the day. He felt responsible for her now. She was getting worse by the hour, and Bow was becoming more nervous. He didn't know what to do for her. She had broken out in a horrible rash on her leg. She no longer knew who Bow was no matter how many times he tried to explain it to her, and her fever was much worse.  
  
"Adora, we've got to do something fast. I've never seen anything like this. What could it be?"  
  
"I have been wondering the same thing and I think I may have an answer." Adora began to explain herself.  
  
"Alexis is from Earth right? Well, so is my Mother, Queen Marlena. I think that her condition may have something to do with the gunshot to her leg. I will go to Eternia and bring Marlena and Man-At-Arms back with me. Maybe they will know someway to help her."  
  
"I am worried that she could die if we don't get her help quickly," he said.  
  
"You may be right. Sorceress," she called into her sword. "I need to come to Eternia right away."  
  
"Follow the portal," the Sorceress stated as one appeared. "I will be back soon. Just keep an eye on her."  
  
"Hurry back, please." Bow pronounced. "She may not have much time left.  
  
Adora passed through the gate to Eternia and spoke to the Sorceress. She explained Alexis' situation.  
  
"We don't know what to do. We're getting desperate. She-Ra tried to heal her, but even she couldn't stop whatever is making her so sick. I came here because we thought that maybe my Mother would know some way to help us, or maybe even Man-At-Arms."  
  
"You must get to the palace immediately then. I do not know of any way to help because I know almost nothing about Earthlings. If She-Ra's magic could not help, then I know that I will not fare any better. I will transport you there."  
  
"Adora. What a pleasant surprise," Queen Marlena stated as she saw her daughter appear before her in the throne room. They embraced as King Randor walked into the room.  
  
"Adora!" he exclaimed.  
  
"What brings you here?"  
  
"Father," she said as she embraced him. "Actually, I have a problem on Etheria, and I was hoping you could help, Mother."  
  
"Me?" Marlena was confused.  
  
"Yes, Mother. Hordak planned to transport the entire rebellion to Beast Island with a huge transporter beam, but She-Ra stopped him in time. But something went wrong and a lot of strange things started happening on Etheria. A lot of our friends were transported to different places, and an earth girl ended up outside of Whispering Woods."  
  
"How is your little earthling visitor, Adora?" Adam asked as he entered the room.  
  
"How did you know about that?" King Randor asked.  
  
"Oh, well that was another thing. Adam ended up on Etheria too," Adora explained. "He helped us defeat the Horde army that surrounded the Woods. But, I need to ask you about gunshot wounds, Mother."  
  
"Gunshot wounds?" Marlena asked, shocked. "Whatever for?"  
  
"There is something terribly wrong with Alexis, and I think that it may have something to do with the gunshot wound on her leg."  
  
"Is she going to be ok?" Adam asked.  
  
"I don't know, Adam." Adora turned to her Mother.  
  
"Mother, do you know of anything that could have made her so sick? Is there anything you can do for her? Even She-Ra isn't able to do anything for her. She tried to use her healing powers on her, but it only helped for a few hours. We don't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Well, what are some of her symptoms?" Adora rattled off a list.  
  
"Hmm. It seems to me that your friend is allergic to the metal in the bullet. She-Ra may have been able to pull the bullet out, but if there are any pieces at all left inside the wound, it would explain her reaction." Marlena said.  
  
"We should get Man-At-Arms, and go back to Etheria," she proclaimed. "He knows how to treat wounds, and he could operate on her leg if it is necessary."  
  
"Right," Adora agreed. "Let's go."  
  
Back on Etheria, Bow was becoming frantic. He had received another message from Phadra, but he hadn't even glanced at it. He had spent the past night at Lexy's side, trying to find some way to help her. She was in and out of consciousness, and she was incoherent most of the time. While she was able to remember where she was, and the situation she was in, Bow would try to keep her relaxed. She would ask why she felt so bad, and he would explain it away. He did not want to put her in a panic by telling her that he simply did not know what was wrong with her. He felt absolutely terrible for her because since he had helped her escape from the troopers, he felt as though he was responsible for her and needed to protect her. Now that he was helpless to do so, he tried to remain calm. It was not an easy task. She asked so many questions while she was awake, and he was certain that she could tell he was lying from the look on his face. Sometimes, she would tell him about Earth, and the war that was going on there. But he didn't like her to talk about it too much because she would start to have delusions that she was in the middle of it again, and she would pass out. He hoped that Adora would return soon, and with help.  
  
Adora, Marlena and Man-At Arms entered the tent almost an hour later. Man- At-Arms immediately bent over Alexis, and began to work on her. Marlena tried to take her vital signs. She was, by no means, a nurse, but she was the only hope left for the girl. Marlena unwrapped the bandage that was at her leg, and choked back a sob.  
  
"She has an awful infection, Duncan. You are going to have to get any metal deposits that are left from the bullet out of her leg immediately."  
  
"All right. Let's prepare for it then," Man-At-Arms answered her. He turned to Adora.  
  
"Please take everyone out of here. And make sure that we are not disturbed."  
  
"Of course, Duncan," Adora responded. They began to work on Lexy's leg for what would be the next three hours. It was a tiresome job because the bullet had somehow ruptured inside the girl's leg. Man-At-Arms had to work slowly with tweezers to pull the deposits of metal out. He prayed that it was not too late for her.  
  
When the surgery was finally over, Man-At-Arms stepped outside of the tent. Many of the rebels had been waiting to see what was going to happen to Alexis.  
  
"What is it?" Adora asked. "Is she ok?" Bow looked up. He was sitting on a tree trunk with Kowl resting on his shoulder.  
  
"She will be fine." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "However, she will not be able to handle much activity for awhile. She is still running a fever from the wound, and she is still a little delirious. You should try to have her at least getting up to stand tomorrow, but her full recovery may take awhile." Man-At-Arms explained.  
  
"But at least she is alright," Adora said.  
  
"For now," he cautioned.  
  
"Is there anything I can do, Adora?" Bow asked.  
  
"Just check in on her, I suppose." "She is sleeping again, and she probably will be for some time," Queen Marlena added as she joined them.  
  
"Thank you so much, Mother, for your help." Adora said. "I don't know if I could have performed this surgery without her. I don't know very much about the warfare on Earth. I wouldn't have known what was wrong with her," Man- At-Arms put in.  
  
"Oh stop, Duncan." Marlena smiled. "You were the one that did all the work. I never was all that knowledgeable about medicine while I lived on Earth. It was a lucky guess. We're just glad she's better now."  
  
"Well, while you're still here, we should have a dinner for everyone in your honor," Adora suggested.  
  
"That sounds wonderful," Marlena agreed.  
  
"So, Queen Marlena is on Etheria, Weaver? We are going to have to do something about this. Do you know why she is here?" Hordak asked.  
  
"No, mighty Hordak. I cannot tell why she was brought here. But she is inside the Whispering Woods with the rebels, helping them somehow. My magic is not able to penetrate the Woods enough for me to find out why," she answered.  
  
"Well, you had better try harder!" Hordak shouted.  
  
"Yes, mighty one."  
  
"In the meantime, Matenna!" he called.  
  
"Yyyes, Hordak," he responded.  
  
"I want you to go to Horde World and round up some new Troopers for me. Bring them back. I will be working on a plan."  
  
"Rrrright away, Hordak," Mantenna answered, despaired. He hated it when Hordak sent him to Horde World.  
  
Bow leaned against a tree as he looked at his message from Phadra. A firework out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He sighed as he returned his eyes to the message. Phadra seemed so distant. Her Father was getting worse, but he still managed to hang on. Phadra was not sure if she was happy that he still had time, or upset about it. The only thing that concerned her was that he was her last living family member, and she needed to remain at his side. She had learned so much about her Mother in the past two days, more than she had learned her entire life about her. But to Bow, the time that had passed, seemed an eternity. Everything that was happening around him appeared to be in slow motion to him. He was glad that the rebellion was having a chance to rejoice, but, at the same time, he was trying to convince Adora that maybe the party was being thrown a little too soon. He noticed that many of the rebels had become too sure of themselves, but no one was listening. Even Adora herself, had ignored his warnings. She simply described it as his way of dealing with all that had happened, and assured him that he needed to relax. He had even begun to wonder if he was not sane unless Phadra was by his side. He had always seemed so controlled, but lately, he had been impulsive and a nervous wreck. Another thing that bothered him was the situation with Lexy. She had slept the past day, while everyone continued to celebrate. She was better, but she needed someone there for her. She was, after all, on a strange planet, with strange people. She had no family here, and she had lost contact with everyone she once knew. But Bow knew that he had to wait for Phadra. He had to remain strong for her. He hated himself for even letting her slip his mind occasionally. It wasn't that he didn't care for her anymore. But, rather, he was still upset with her for staying away. She came to Etheria because she wanted to help the rebellion, and in the middle of the greatest battle they had ever faced, she had disappeared. He understood that she didn't leave by choice, but why hadn't she returned yet? His mind was in a fog, and he needed her there to help him. That was really what had been bothering him. He always tried to be there for her. He was beginning to wonder if she was really the person, he had thought she was. But then, everyone had seemed different to him lately. He hung his head, and went to the infirmary tent to see if Alexis was awake.  
  
"Excellent, Weaver," Hordak complimented.  
  
"Disguise yourself as a peasant and tell those rebels that I had taken the children of Glenmar prisoner, and that I will send them all to the Valley of the Lost if I do not get my taxes to me by nightfall. We will be waiting for them, and take Marlena prisoner. Then, I will demand that Adora rejoin the Horde to spare her Mother's life. I will consider letting her live. Ha ha." Hordak laughed.  
  
"Be on your way, Weaver."  
  
"Yes, mighty Hordak." Shadow Weaver disguised herself as a young peasant and transported herself outside of the Whispering Woods.  
  
"Catra, get those new troops over to Glenmar immediately! Set them up, and keep the people quiet till we get there. I will put a stop to this rebellion today!" he ordered.  
  
"Merowr, We're on our way, Hordak. Shall I lock all the children up?"  
  
"Of course! If you don't they could somehow get word to that She-Ra meddler. Then we'll never get Adora back."  
  
"Rowr, I don't know why you even want her back," Catra muttered.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Mrr, we will be ready to attack, Hordak."  
  
"Excellent. Now, get moving," he demanded. "This is you last chance, Catra. You had better find some way to contain those rebels, or you will find yourself in the Valley of the Lost."  
  
"Of course, Hordak." She answered.  
  
In the Whispering Woods, Adora was enjoying her Mother's company for the last day that she would be on Etheria.  
  
"I should get back to Eternia tonight, Adora," Marlena told her.  
  
"I understand, Mother. I am glad that you came."  
  
"I am as well. This is a beautiful planet. I can understand why you won't leave it."  
  
"Now, Mother, we both know why I must stay here," Adora began.  
  
"Yes, I do. I just don't like to think about that Horde causing so much sorrow for the people here," Marlena answered. They stopped talking when they heard a rustling behind them.  
  
"Oh help us please," a girl shouted.  
  
"What is it?" Adora asked when she saw a girl emerge from the trees.  
  
"Oh, Adora. Thank goodness! We need your help. It's... it's Hordak." she tried to explain.  
  
"Alright. You're safe now. Just calm down so you can tell us what Hordak has done," Adora advised her. The girl took some deep breaths, and tried to calm herself. Then, she told Adora and Marlena about Hordak's plan for the children of Glenmar.  
  
"Unbelievable!" Adora swore. "I cannot believe that even Hordak would do such a thing. We have to go there immediately."  
  
"I will go with you, Adora." Marlena said.  
  
"Oh no, Mother. You must stay here."  
  
"But, Adora, I do know how to handle foes like Hordak. I could help you. Besides, I want to see you in action. And, if Hordak doesn't even know I'm here, what possible harm could I face?" Marlena could see that Adora was warming up to the idea.  
  
"Well, if you are certain that you won't be in any danger."  
  
"I'm sure that I won't," Marlena insisted.  
  
"All right. Let's get back to the camp and organize the others," Adora proclaimed. "Hordak will be very sorry for threatening the safety of defenseless children!" The two women hurried back to the camp.  
  
Shadow Weaver watched them leave, and tried to stifle her laughter. She transported out of the Woods, and returned to her normal shape. She began to laugh as she transported to Glenmar. Hordak would be very pleased.  
  
Hordak had already arranged for the children to be brought to the center of Glenmar. He planned to put on quite a show for the rebellion's benefit.  
  
"Listen to me, townspeople. I feel that I have been very generous lately, but this generosity of mine does not come for free. You will pay your regular taxes as well as a new tariff that I am deeming the 'luxury tariff.' It is called so because you should all be grateful for the privilege that I have given you, allowing you to live in this village." The townspeople groaned at the announcement, and Hordak grew angry.  
  
"Silence!" he ordered. "I have not finished. Now, as incentive for you, you will meet this tax by nightfall, or your children will be sent to the Valley of the Lost."  
  
"No! You can't possibly." a woman shouted.  
  
"I can, and I will!" Hordak answered. "Are you saying that you find this unfair?" he challenged her.  
  
"No, mighty Hordak."  
  
"Good," he turned to the others. "Because I believe that I have been very fair. You all know how much I dislike children. I could simply send them all to Horde World to become slaves, but I am allowing them to live here. Now, get to work, and meet this deadline, or you may not see your children again."  
  
She-Ra had been watching from behind some brush and was outraged. She decided to take action.  
  
"Hordak!" she called as she revealed herself. "You will let this children go back to their parents where they belong."  
  
"I suppose you are going to stop me?" Hordak answered, ginning evilly.  
  
"As a matter of fact."  
  
"We all will," Queen Marlena, in disguise, answered.  
  
"Get them!" Hordak ordered his troops. As they left to attack, Hordak leaned towards Shadow Weaver.  
  
"Good work, witch. Now see to it that Marlena is captured. She thinks that we do not know it is her in that silly disguise."  
  
"As you wish," Shadow Weaver hissed. She disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She-Ra and the rebels were not having any trouble with the troops. Apparently, the Horde did not have any skilled troops available because these were clumsy and slow. She-Ra began to wonder why Hordak would be so careless. She would have thought he would not go out into public so boldly and threateningly with such meager forces. Of course, she had no idea what Hordak's plan was. Seeing that the troopers didn't distract her, as he had hoped, Hordak decided to keep her busy. He transformed into a tank and approached her. She was ready for him, as usual.  
  
"Ahh, Hordak. Up to your old tricks, I see."  
  
"I may have some new ones up my sleeve, She-Ra. I wouldn't be so confident," he said, sarcastically.  
  
"I will watch my back then." He tried to pitch a net at her, but she was ready for it. She sliced it in half with her sword. He then moved, as if to run her over, and produced claws at his sides, that tried to grab her. She jumped to safety and turned around to attack him. His claws were still reaching for her, so she grabbed one. She used it to get some leverage on him, and swung him over her head. She aimed towards the Fright Zone, and let him go. Shadow Weaver appeared behind a frightened Marlena. She had been fending off a robot when Shadow Weaver started to grab her. Castaspella quickly created a wall between the two of them, and pulled Marlena away from her grasp. Shadow Weaver noticed that Hordak had already left, and tried to cast a spell on Marlena. But the rebels were ready for her. Mermista shot a blast of water at her. She was drenched. She growled and left in another cloud of smoke. The rebels had no trouble ridding Glenmar of rest of the robots.  
  
"That was almost too easy," She-Ra remarked when things had quieted down."  
  
"It's almost as if he were trying to distract us," Mermista added.  
  
"I think that he was, "Castaspella implied. "Somehow, I think that he knew Queen Marlena was here, and he came for her. At least, that is what I think. Shadow Weaver went straight for her."  
  
"It's a good thing he was not prepared for another battle with us," She-Ra said relieved. "We could not have let him capture Queen Marlena."  
  
"I think now is a good time for me to return to Eternia," Marlena commented.  
  
"I think you're right. Besides, they probably miss you by now," She-Ra finished.  
  
Bow did not go with the others to Glenmar. He had not received any messages from Phadra, and he was surprised that it actually didn't bother him. Alexis felt a little better, and he was content listening to her tell him about Earth. He had never realized how similar the two planets were, and yet, how different they were as well. Everyone always fought for freedom, but also for power. He had always thought that Earth was a beautiful place, from the way Marlena described it. He never realized just how wrong he was. The hatred grew there daily, according to Alexis.  
  
"As their power increased, so did their fear. And with fear, comes hatred. Soon enough, everyone had built these weapons of mass destruction, and everyone was threatening each other. They just don't understand that if everyone were to use those weapons, there would be nothing left to rule. All they see is the greed," she explained.  
  
"It's awful. All the citizens in my hometown had to defend themselves because it got so bad there. Even children were taught how to use guns. It was a site no one wants to witness. I grew up in a generation where we tried to keep kids away from guns. The entire planet is in chaos. I do not think they are going to last much longer at this rate. I have nothing left there anyway. I just wish it didn't have to be like this."  
  
Bow tried to offer her comforting words, but he knew how foolish he must have sounded. The situation on Etheria had never grown so wretched, and he hoped that it never would. But how could he possibly help her if he had never witnessed such horror.  
  
"I know that I shouldn't think about it now. I should be more concerned about my recovery. I am glad that you are here to listen though," she brightened.  
  
"As long as I can offer you that," Bow smiled.  
  
"Believe me, it is doing a world of good. It is making life bearable for me. So, tell me about Etheria."  
  
Phadra was not prepared for this day. She had been on Impalla for almost a week now, and had seen her Father gradually deteriorate. But she had no idea just how bad he would be today. He seemed to have no idea where he was. He kept talking to his friend 'Marcus.' He kept telling him that he had to throw his grenade because they didn't have much time. The army would arrive soon. She had no idea what he was talking about. She tried to talk to him, but he kept ignoring her. Once, he looked at her, opened his eyes wide, and screamed. He screamed as if she were going to murder him. She had never seen such fear in anyone's eyes, much less her Father, who had never shown her that he knew what fear was. She did not know what to do for him. She simply cried, and kept trying to talk to him. But it was useless. He did not know who she was, or where he was. She finally assumed that he was delirious and remembering an old mission that he had been on with this 'Marcus.' There was a point towards nightfall when he did appear to have his senses back, however. He had been sleeping for some time, and when he awoke, he called out to her. When she came to his side, he smiled.  
  
"I remember when you were just a girl and you ran out to see the tanks at the Empress Square. You always wanted to be a part of the Army, but of course, they wouldn't allow any girls to join. Especially not any children. You ran right up to one of those tanks and banged your fists on it. You told them, with so much courage in your eyes, that women should, and will someday, be allowed to join the army. You ranted about how you would be there when the day came, and you would lead the pack. They laughed, and moved on. They just thought you were a silly little girl. No one realized that you were caught in the chain. As I ran to get you untangled, everything moved so slowly. I thought that I would never get there. But, I did, and you were safe. I was never so proud of you though. I knew that it was the beginning of a fearless woman. You always had such fire in you. Never forget how proud of you, I am. And know that if your Mother were here, she would be as well."  
  
"Oh, Father," Phadra wailed, with tears in her eyes. "Please don't say these things to me. I don't want you to give up hope."  
  
"I'm not giving up hope, my child. I am welcoming the inevitable. We both knew that this day was coming."  
  
"But I had hoped that it would be later."  
  
"I know. I know. But you must stay strong. You always were so strong. Something else, I'm sure, you got from your Mother. You are so much like her. I can't wait to tell her. I know that she is waiting for me." He spoke so slowly, and had to take deep breaths often. Sometimes, he even closed his eyes as he spoke, as if he didn't have the strength to look at her anymore. The tears began to fall down Phadra's face.  
  
"Please don't leave me."  
  
"I will always be with you. Remember that. I just won't be able to speak to you anymore. You will join me again someday, but not until it is your time. I was never once disappointed in you. I never regretted having you for a daughter. The reason I sent you away to carry on the family name was because I knew that you must be prepared for separation. It is a reality that you will face many times in your life. This should be no different."  
  
"Of course it's different. You are my Father. And you're not just going on a trip."  
  
"It's more like a well-needed vacation. Please don't be sad. We will meet again." He coughed and closed his eyes. He opened them again.  
  
"I'll tell your Mother all about you now." And then, he was gone.  
  
"Don't forget to tell her that I love her. I always have. I'll see you someday. Both of you," Phadra whispered and began to cry.  
  
"It's been so odd without Phadra here," Bow confided in Adora.  
  
"Well, Bow, you two have been inseparable ever since she came to Etheria. It's not surprising that you miss her."  
  
"I think that may be part of the problem, Adora. I'm not so sure that I really 'miss' her. I am just noticing things that I never had before."  
  
"Such as?" she asked, curious.  
  
"Well, I just thought that I needed someone to make me feel complete. I thought that once Phadra got here, she would be the one for me. But." he tried to clarify himself for her.  
  
"But now you're not so sure?"  
  
"It's not that either. I just thought that I had some void that needed to be filled. Then, when Phadra arrived, it seemed right for me to be with her. Now, I am wondering if I was just fooling myself by thinking that I needed her. I really don't 'need' anyone. It is nothing personal against her."  
  
"Bow, you don't need to defend yourself to me. And I don't think that it is necessary that you do so to Phadra either. If you're not right for each other, you just aren't. You can never force love to happen," Adora pronounced.  
  
"So then you don't think that it would be awful for me to break it off with her?"  
  
"Of course not. I could never think less of you for listening to your heart," she remarked.  
  
"I just hope she can take it this well," Bow muttered.  
  
Phadra returned to Etheria two days later. She had not prepared anyone for her arrival so  
  
it was a surprise for Adora to find her wandering back to the rebel camp.  
  
"Phadra," she announced as she moved to hug her. "We have missed you. Is everything ok?"  
  
"Not exactly. My Father has passed," Phadra explained  
  
"Oh," Adora frowned. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, it's fine, really. I know that it was his time. It is not an easy thing for me to deal with, but this makes it a little more bearable. I know that it was from natural causes."  
  
"Well, everyone has missed you. I'll bet they can't wait to see you again."  
  
"And Bow? How has he dealt with my absence?"  
  
"Well, he has been a little busy lately." Adora hoped that her discomfort didn't show.  
  
"Phadra!" Bow shouted. He ran to embrace her.  
  
"Oh, Bow. I've missed you."  
  
"It wasn't the same without you here. You don't look terribly excited so I'm assuming your trip didn't go well." He was genuinely concerned for her. Adora raised an eyebrow at his actions.  
  
"I'll tell you about it as we walk back to the camp," Phadra stated. He listened to her every word, and offered any comfort he could. Adora stayed behind, but watched them closely as they left. She wondered just what was going on in that man's head now. He could be so confusing. It amazed her that Phadra always had patience for him.  
  
It wasn't long before Phadra realized that Bow had been busy while she was away, and that he still appeared to be so now. She was briefly introduced to Alexis, and was not surprised to see that Bow had been attending her. She was not jealous, but proud. For as long as she had known him, he was always willing to help those in need. She was glad to see that he hadn't counted the falling leaves, waiting for her to return. She did not know the feelings that Bow was fighting with. She couldn't have.  
  
"You seem to be getting around much better," Bow remarked. Alexis smiled.  
  
"It doesn't hurt so much to walk anymore. Hopefully, this limp will go away soon as well."  
  
"I think it's kind of cute," he joked.  
  
"Oh yes. It's adorable to see me as a cripple, isn't it?" she frowned.  
  
"That's not what I meant."  
  
"I know. It's just so hard for me to feel helpless. I have never been so dependent before."  
  
She was becoming depressed. But then, she looked at him, and realized that there was never a better time for her to need someone's shoulder to lean on than right now.  
  
"Do you plan on going back to Earth once you have healed completely?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I wonder if there is anything left there at all," she said, wistfully.  
  
"Do you miss it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes and no. I miss the way it once was. It was so beautiful before. Before everyone became so determined to recreate nature. When I left, it was such a dismal mess."  
  
"You don't want to see if any of your friends are still there?"  
  
"Of course, I would like to see them again, but I have the feeling that, if I go back, I will wish I hadn't. Something is telling me that I may never understand the scenes I could witness there. I guess that doesn't make much sense. I am afraid that I will have to face the reality that I really have nothing if I go back there."  
  
"Maybe not there, but you have friends here. Adora is glad to have you here, and Mermista and Peekablue ask me about you all the time." Bow started.  
  
"And what about you?" she interrupted. "I'm sure you don't need me here. I've been nothing but more work for you."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. I volunteered to help you. I want to help you. That will never change. I have felt a connection to you since I saw you outside of Whispering Woods."  
  
"What about this Phadra that everyone is talking about? Isn't she upset that you spend so much time with me? She is your."  
  
"She has nothing to do with this. I am here because I've committed myself to be. If she has a problem with that, then we will have to deal with it," Bow tried to justify himself.  
  
"I did not come here to be a bother to anyone. The last thing I want to do is damage your relationship with her."  
  
Alexis was finding that her accidental arrival on Etheria had become more than she had bargained for. From the moment she had laid eyes on Bow, she felt as if she belonged with him. Once she found out that he was involved, she tried to fight her feelings. It did not help that he was constantly with her. She was able to reveal things to him that no one else would ever know. She had never been in love with anyone before. She had her fair share of men, but it was never more than just a simple infatuation. She never believed in love before, but now, she was questioning herself. And she also felt like she was an intruder. Bow didn't need her to come along and stir things up in his life. He seemed to have enough of his own problems. She decided that it probably would be better for her to go back to Earth.  
  
"Look, I should go back to Earth and try to salvage a life for myself there. I don't belong here."  
  
"If that's what you're sure you want to do," Bow was hesitant. He could tell that there was something bothering her, but he did not want to push her.  
  
At times, he felt like she were a doll that could shatter at any moment. But, he also saw a spark in her eyes that excited him. Like he knew that she was someone not to be reckoned with. He wanted to tell her not to go back to Earth. He wanted to tell her why, but then he saw Phadra's image flash before his eyes. He suddenly turned sad, and knew that he had to leave.  
  
"I will be back later. I really need to go," he muttered as he left the tent before she could reply.  
  
"Don't," she whispered. "I don't want to go back to Earth. I want to stay here, with you." But she was only speaking to herself because he had already left.  
  
"Adora," Phadra asked. "Do you have a moment?" "Always," Adora answered. "What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's about Alexis."  
  
"Oh, Lexy," she sucked in a breath.  
  
"Yes, I have noticed that Bow spends a good deal of his time with her. I just. well, I've been feeling a little insecure lately and I was hoping we could talk."  
  
"Well, what's on your mind?" Adora asked although she already knew what was coming.  
  
"Do you think this Earth girl is pretty? I mean, of course she's pretty. She's actually gorgeous."  
  
"What do you mean? What are you trying to say," she was taken by surprise. She had expected Phadra to complain about Bow's devotion to Lexy.  
  
"Well, we can both plainly see that she is beautiful. She has such silky long brown hair, but it has so many colors in it. blonde and some red.She's so thin and her eyes are such an amazing shade of blue. The only things about her that aren't perfect are her clothes. Have you ever seen such attire? What I'm getting at is; do you think Bow is attracted to her?" Adora sighed, heavily.  
  
"Phadra, I don't think that I am the person you should have this conversation with."  
  
Adora did not want to lie to her so she tried, instead, to dissuade her from discussing the matter any further.  
  
"I know. I should be talking to Bow, but it's like he is a different person lately. Or maybe I am. I don't know. I just feel like there is a barrier between us now that wasn't there before. I feel so distant from him."  
  
"I understand that you would like some advice from me, but I'm not really the greatest person to get advice from. Have your feelings for him changed?"  
  
"I don't think so," Phadra replied. "Just the closeness between us has. I feel like I am still on Impalla, and he is here, we are so far apart."  
  
"Well, maybe you should just try to find some time for the two of you, alone, to talk about how you feel."  
  
"Maybe you're not so bad at giving advice. I will do that," Phadra smiled. Adora returned her smile.  
  
"I do wish you the best of luck. I hope that you get what you are looking for." Phadra left to find Bow. Adora bit her lip and prayed for the best.  
  
"You do realize that you've ruined my jeans, don't you?" Alexis joked. Bow was alarmed,  
  
"I did what?"  
  
"You destroyed my jeans."  
  
"Your what?" he asked.  
  
"You know, my pants," she said holding up a torn leg from her pants.  
  
"Oh. I had no idea. So, those are 'jeans'?" he was grinning now.  
  
"What?" she asked him when she saw the look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering if 'jeans' are a common thing for Earth girls."  
  
"Ha ha. Well, Etherian girls wear pants don't they?"  
  
"Well, yes, but not like those."  
  
"Well, we wear what's available," she said.  
  
"They're just, different, that's all." Bow remarked. "I'll bet you can sing really well."  
  
"I can sing. I don't know how well."  
  
"I could tell," he commented, "by your voice. I'd like to hear you sometime."  
  
"Oh, I don't know about that," she said, blushing. He leaned closer to her.  
  
"Don't be so shy. I'll bet you sound beautiful."  
  
"Well, maybe, I will." she started, but he kissed her before she could finish her sentence.  
  
They lost themselves for a moment and just enjoyed the sweetness that surrounded them. Then, Bow pulled back, quickly, and all that was left was the memory.  
  
"I need to go," he whispered and was gone. Alexis sat back and drew in a deep breath. She knew that she had fallen in love with him. She had been since the first time she saw him, but she had been trying to hide her feelings. She knew now that it was impossible to try.  
  
"Bow, I need to see you," Phadra pronounced as she saw him coming out of the infirmary tent.  
  
"I don't think that now is a good time," he responded.  
  
"But, I."  
  
"Not right now, ok?" he said.  
  
"Well, when, Bow? When will the right time be? You think you're going through a hard time? What about me? My Father just died, Bow! When will you have some time for me?" Phadra had lost it. She was tired of the way Bow was ignoring her. Bow pulled her behind another tent so that they didn't create any more of a scene than they already had.  
  
"Look, Phadra. I am very sorry for your loss. I understand what it's like to lose your family, remember? My head is just a big mess right now. I have some things to sort out," he explained.  
  
"I'm sorry that I can't be there for you right now. Please forgive me. I just need some time."  
  
"I know," Phadra calmed down. "I understand." She knew that the last thing she should do right now is to push him anymore.  
  
"I don't want to lose you," she cried out.  
  
Bow sighed. He knew there was no way he could avoid this conversation any longer.  
  
"You're right. We do need to talk. Come with me," he said.  
  
He led down a path in the woods that wasn't used very often. When they came to a small pond, he motioned for her to sit on a large rock. He began to pace around.  
  
"Ever since that night when She-Ra stopped the Horde from sending us all to a lifeless existence on Beast island, I have been thinking. I have never really been satisfied with my life. Most of the things I do are because I am expected to or because I want to please someone. But I have never really done anything for myself. I have been running away from the fact that my family has been dead for years now. Instead, I have been trying to win approval from everyone else. Even when you came to Etheria, I showed an interest in you and everyone assumed that we were an item right away. I didn't want to hurt anyone, including you, so I moved a lot more quickly than I had wanted to and rushed into our relationship. Finally, when you were gone, and everything had quieted down here, I had the chance to evaluate my life, and I discovered just how unhappy I am."  
  
"Bow, if it's time that you need." Phadra began.  
  
"No. Its not just time. I need some freedom too. Do you know how wonderful it felt for me to stay here while everyone was in Glenmar the other day? For once, I didn't have to pretend that I could be a big hero. I was able to just sit back and relax for once. I had never before done that. I always pushed myself to come out as the hero because I thought that everyone would be proud of me. I have gotten myself into a lot of trouble with that act before. Adora rolls her eyes every time I come up with a battle plan now. She knew how careless I could be. When you were gone, it was an excuse for me not to become so involved in the battles. I began to think that I wasn't wanted, or needed, in the rebellion. But then, it occurred to me that Adora was taking me out of the line of fire to help me, not to hurt me. I understand now why she did it. I just needed the chance to figure out who I am."  
  
"Does this mean that you are not happy with me?" Phadra asked, quietly.  
  
"What it means is that I need to take my life at my own pace, not anyone else's. Can you understand that?" He turned to her.  
  
"Yes, I think I can," Phadra answered.  
  
"But, know that I still love you." she added.  
  
"I do," he murmured. Phadra left him alone and went back to the camp.  
  
Adora did not question the fact that Bow had not shown much of himself over the past few days. She knew that he needed some time to himself. She was glad that the Horde hadn't recovered enough yet to launch any further attacks against them. The timing couldn't have been better. She had been the one to help Alexis recover lately. She was able to walk on her own now. She still had a slight limp, but was much better. The two rarely, if ever, discussed Bow. Adora felt that it wasn't her place to pry.  
  
"Adora, I think that I would like to go back to Earth," Alexis spoke up one day.  
  
"Are you certain that you want to?" Adora asked, surprised. "Yes, I am sure. I just don't belong here. Earth is my home."  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Adora commented. "This doesn't have anything to do with Bow, does it?"  
  
"I'm surprised that you ask," Alexis said.  
  
"Today seems to be full of them," Adora murmured. "Please don't say that you are leaving because of Bow, Lexy. That would be silly."  
  
"Adora, I appreciate your kindness. I know that you want to help me, but I am in the way here. Bow and Phadra seem to have enough of their own problems. I am interfering in their relationship," Alexis explained.  
  
"Is that how you really feel?" Adora asked her.  
  
"No," she said with tears in her eyes. "I have never felt so strongly for anyone before. I am so, completely in love with him. I just don't see any way that we can be together, though. Maybe, I just need to go back to Earth and get away from him. That way, I won't have to think about him, and I can get on with my own life."  
  
"Lexy, don't rush yourself into leaving. Have you tried talking to him?"  
  
"I just can't. I can't think when I look into his eyes. I forget everything around me. How can I tear those two apart? It's not my place," Alexis cried.  
  
"Remember that true love will win out. It always does. I think that you should discuss your feelings with Bow before you leave. You may find that he feels the same way about you. You can't just throw love away. You will never find happiness in your life like you can when you're in love," Adora suggested.  
  
"Maybe I will. Thank you so much for your help, Adora." Alexis managed a smile.  
  
Bow returned the next day and found Phadra.  
  
"Bow!" she shouted when she saw him. She went to embrace him, but he held her off.  
  
"I think we need to talk about everything," he said, seriously.  
  
"Sure, I'm listening."  
  
Bow explained to her that he did love her, but he wasn't sure that it was strong enough for a serious relationship. They decided that they would try to slow down and see what happened.  
  
"And what about this Alexis?" Phadra asked. Bow told her how he had found her and that he had tended to her while she recovered.  
  
"And that's all?" Phadra pried.  
  
"What else is there?" Bow retorted. He mentioned that she had told him about Earth, and then he told her that they had kissed, briefly. Phadra just nodded,  
  
"You kissed." She was really only repeating it to herself. She was angry but she knew that she couldn't blow up at him. He would just leave. They would have nothing left. She tried to understand that he had been very confused when it happened, but it did not make it any easier to handle. She made up an excuse and left him alone in the tent.  
  
She went straight to the infirmary tent. Even though Alexis was feeling much better, there hadn't been a new tent put up for her yet. Alexis was gathering her things when Phadra entered.  
  
"Hello," she said to Phadra.  
  
"I'm not going to make any small talk with you. I just want you to know that I really did love Bow."  
  
"Please listen to me. It was never my intention to hurt either of you. And I especially did not set out to destroy your relationship." Alexis started to explain.  
  
"Well, you have caused considerable damage to us."  
  
"I know, and that is why I'm leaving."  
  
"You're leaving?" Phadra asked.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, well then I'm sorry I came in here to yell at you. I was just so angry."  
  
"I understand. Believe me. I wish the both of you the best of luck," Alexis said.  
  
She turned away, and Phadra left. 'I can't talk to Bow,' Alexis thought. 'He will only try to make me stay here and I just don't belong here. I'm unwanted. I will just have to leave before dawn tomorrow.' Phadra lay down and began to drift off. She dreamt about Earth and what she though it might be like now.  
  
Hordak had been standing near the ruins of his transporter when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a hand reaching over the edge of a nearby cliff.  
  
"Scorpia!" he bellowed.  
  
"Uh, yes, Hordak?" she asked as she raced to his side.  
  
"Take Mantenna and go see who that is over there. If it's a rebel, kill them."  
  
"Right away," she turned and left.  
  
"They have destroyed my entire army of troopers. They will pay," Hordak said to himself.  
  
He looked down at his transporter and cried out in anger as he tossed a large piece of the gun over the side of the Fright Zone. Mantenna grabbed the girl as she finally climbed her way to the top of the ledge. She was dressed in a dark green velvet outfit with a sweeping cape of the same material. Her hair was blond with green streaks in it.  
  
"Thanks," she muttered as she looked at them. Scorpia and Mantenna glared back at her,  
  
"We didn't come to help you. You'd better tell us now what you're business is here, woman. And uh, you'd better not be one of those rebels," Scorpia warned her.  
  
"One of what rebels? What are you talking about?" Scorpia grew frustrated and turned to Mantenna.  
  
"Kill her," she ordered.  
  
"Mmm But she doesn't even know who the rebels are," he challenged her.  
  
"I gave you an order. Now do it! Or I will tell Hordak that you let a rebel live. If you do this quickly, he will never have to know who she is." Mantenna aimed his gun at the girl and was about to fire, when she whipped the gun out of his hand and left a gaping wound behind. Scorpia raised her eyes and hissed.  
  
"You will not get away from us." She aimed her tail at the girl and attempted to sting her. When she leapt at the girl, she was knocked aside by the girl's bare hand.  
  
"How did you do that?" she asked.  
  
"You are such a weakling. You are the one that will not escape me. Now you will feel pain!" She jumped at Scorpia and grabbed her head. She began to pull so hard that Scorpia was actually starting to bleed.  
  
Mantenna was horrified by what he saw and ran back to the Fright Zone.  
  
"Nooo!" Scorpia called. "Don't leave me!"  
  
"Enough!" a voice behind them thundered. Scorpia breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was Hordak.  
  
"And who are you?" the girl asked tossing her victim aside.  
  
Scorpia tumbled to the ground, but got up quickly and stood beside Hordak.  
  
"You are a stranger here?" Hordak asked.  
  
"Where exactly is here and why are these imbeciles trying to kill me? Are you the Hordak that they are taking orders from?"  
  
"I am," he snarled.  
  
"I am Mirabel," she replied, sarcastically. He did not appreciate the tone of voice that she was taking with him.  
  
"And you are on Etheria, which means that you will obey me. I am in charge of this planet."  
  
"Is that so?" she said, nodding. She liked his attitude, but knew that he would have to be killed quickly.  
  
"I have been the ruler of this planet for many years now, and I will not allow such abuse of my army. I have enough trouble with someone else already. I certainly don't need any from you."  
  
"Well, you won't have to worry about that once I kill you," she responded without blinking. Hordak was fuming.  
  
"Get her at once!" He ordered one of his robots. As the robot drew closer, the girl stood still.  
  
Just when the robot reached for her, she sliced its head off so quickly that her hand was a blur. No one had even realized that she had used a whip until they noticed her placing it back into her cape. It was a green whip made of a strange metal material. She wiped her face and turned to the others.  
  
"Now then, should you not wish to suffer the same fate, you will stop talking and pay attention to me. I am a trained assassin from Vahallia. I do not wish to waste my time with you. And I am certainly not going to take orders from anyone. I have a job to do on my planet, and I must get back there at once. So get out of my way, or I will move you, in pieces." She sneered as she watched Scorpia cower behind Hordak.  
  
"Wait. You want to go back to your planet?" Hordak began to get an idea.  
  
"Yes. I need to get back there soon."  
  
"I may be able to help you. If."  
  
"If what?" she asked.  
  
"If you could help me. You say that you are an assassin. What if I hired you? You see there is a certain person that must be dealt with. We have tried everything to rid ourselves of her, but I believe you may be her nemesis." She began to laugh.  
  
"Are you suggesting that there is a person that exists that is as fast and as smart as I am?"  
  
"Well, you will just have to see for yourself. If you can kill her quickly, then it will be easy money." Hordak prodded.  
  
"Well, money is always useful. But, will I be able to get back to my planet?"  
  
"Of course," he answered. "Just as soon as the job is finished. However, there is something you should know."  
  
"And what's that?" she waited.  
  
"This enemy of mine lives within these special Woods that will not allow for harm to come to her and her friends. You will have to find some way to lure her out of them in order to destroy her," he explained.  
  
"Special Woods ey? She'll need more than that to save her once I get her out of them." Hordak chuckled and led his new ally back to the Fright Zone with him. He explained the rebellion to her in more detail on the way.  
  
Bow had spent the entire night deciding what to do about Phadra while watching the moons move across the sky. It wasn't until dawn was creeping up that he finally decided to go back to his tent to salvage some rest. He only slept for about an hour, but he felt refreshed because he had made a decision.  
  
Alexis woke just after dawn and found Adora already awake, brushing Arrow.  
  
"Good morning," Adora said.  
  
"Good morning. I wasn't sure you would be awake this early."  
  
"I usually am awake very early. Have you decided what you want to do?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I have," Alexis responded. "I want to go back to Earth. And I would like to go now."  
  
"If you are sure about this then I am glad to help." Adora looked into her sword and called to the Sorceress. They were both taken to Castle Greyskull so that they could speak with the Sorceress.  
  
"Do you think that you can send her back?" Adora asked her. "I can send her, but I cannot guarantee that she will end up exactly where she wants to be on Earth. It is very hard to control the exact position that you transport someone when you are sending them across different solar systems."  
  
"That is fine," Alexis replied. "As long as I can get back there safely."  
  
"That, I can guarantee," the Sorceress smiled.  
  
"So, I guess this is goodbye," Adora said, tearfully. She always hated to bid people farewell, especially friends.  
  
"It is where I belong," Alexis explained.  
  
"If you ever feel that you do not belong and you wish to return, please use this," the Sorceress said as she handed her a small red stone.  
  
"I have used Greyskull's powers on it so that you can contact me if you do decide that you want to come back."  
  
"Thank you so much!" Alexis smiled. "I will keep it with me, always." She embraced Adora and bid her well.  
  
"You are always welcome here. I hope that when you return, if you return, that you will feel more comfortable here."  
  
"I will miss you so much," she cried. "But I really must go."  
  
"Of course. I understand." She bowed her head as Alexis passed through the gate.  
  
"Adora! I'm glad I found you," Bow exclaimed. "Have you seen Lexy? I checked the Infirmary tent, but she's not there. I have to talk to her."  
  
"I've seen her," Adora replied, slowly.  
  
"Well? Where is she?"  
  
"You mean she didn't tell you?"  
  
"Didn't tell me what?" he asked, impatiently.  
  
"She has gone back to Earth."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Today. Early this morning. I though that she had spoken to you last night."  
  
"No, I haven't seen her. I was gone all night. I can't believe that she left." He looked at Adora," I was going to tell her that I wanted to be with her."  
  
"She told me that she would talk to you before she left. She must have felt that she was interfering."  
  
"Is she coming back?"  
  
"I don't know," she responded. Bow returned to his tent discouraged.  
  
"I hope so," Adora whispered.  
  
Alexis found herself about a mile outside of her hometown. Everything around her had been destroyed. The street she walked on was overturned in many places and filled with craters. Garbage lay everywhere at her feet. She trudged her way through, trying to return to her home. The sky was gray and the air was stale as she slowly made her way back. Once she reached her town, she was relieved to find that many of the houses were standing. There were holes in many of them and there were a few that were crumbling as she passed them. She could not see very far in front of her because the wind carried some of the debris into her face and her eyes. When she arrived at her house, she choked. All that remained was a pile of wood. Everything was gone. There were a few of her personal items strewn into the mess of destruction, but no standing walls were left to her house. She quickly ran to the lot and looked through some of the items. She began to push some of the wood out of her way. As she moved a fairly large flat, she noticed something underneath it. She was horrified to find her best friend, Samantha, lying there, lifeless. She began to sob, loudly. She hugged her friend to her and tried to find any sign of life, but there was none. She had not seen this friend since the war officially began, three weeks ago. This was a girl that she had grown up with. They were so close that they could have been sisters. As Alexis gazed down at her friend through her tears, she began to understand the tragedy that had occurred. She found her backpack and placed a few items into it. She knew that there was nothing she could do for her friend. She had to try to find some form of life. When she made her way back out of the town, something caught her attention. There was a large amount of graffiti on many of the houses, but one in particular caught her attention.  
  
'We warned you!' It said. 'Now lie in your filthy graves!' She turned away quickly and continued to search for anyone that was still alive.  
  
"From what you've told me about these rebels, they seem to be fairly weak. Why is it that you haven't been able to stop them?" Mirabel asked, amused.  
  
"Because they have that dreaded She-Ra on their side. She is much too powerful!" Hordak roared. Mirabel began pacing around the room, deep in thought.  
  
"If she weren't around, the rebellion would be long gone. We had just about destroyed them when she came along. Now we must start all over again."  
  
"Tell me more about this 'Bow.' He seems to have a few weaknesses of his own... It seems as though he is always willing to save a damsel in distress, no matter how dangerous it may be. I could use that to our advantage," she said, tuning to Hordak.  
  
"What do you mean, exactly?" She had acquired his interest.  
  
"You said that I need to find some way to lure She-Ra outside of those Whispering Woods in order to face her right? Well, what if I used him as the bait? Would she be willing to rescue him?"  
  
"She always has cleaned up after his messes before. Why would that be any different now?" Catra replied. She stepped closer to Mirabel.  
  
"Mmerowr but what makes you so sure that he will fall for your little trap?"  
  
"Because I can captivate any man with my beauty. He will be at my every whim," She smirked. Catra frowned.  
  
"Then why didn't you use that little trick on Hordak earlier?" she purred.  
  
"Because Hordak is not a normal man, with the same 'needs.' Ordinary men don't need much persuasion," she acted as though she were letting Catra in on a secret.  
  
This infuriated Catra. She hated to have people treat her as if she were stupid. She did not like this girl's demeanor and she didn't trust her at all. She was about to speak again when Mirabel turned away.  
  
"If you need me, I will be formulating a plan outside." She then left the throne room. Once she was gone, Catra sauntered over to Hordak, who had stood up from his throne and was making his way to a nearby window.  
  
"And just what did you think of that little display?" she asked.  
  
"I think that she may have a good idea," he remarked. Catra became angrier.  
  
"Merow she seemed a little sure of herself, didn't she?"  
  
"Why, Catra, I don't believe that I've ever seen you jealous before." He smiled at her, condescendingly.  
  
"Who said that I was jealous? I just don't know if she can be trusted."  
  
"Yes, well, you will just have to overcome your emotions because she can, and will, capture Bow. And then we will finally have a way to get rid of She-Ra. She will not be returning to Whispering Woods ever again. He laughed and left her standing there, alone.  
  
"We will see just how well she can be trusted," Catra warned.  
  
It had become useless. Alexis had only found bodies everywhere that she searched. She could not stand to see the gore anymore. Her entire family had suffered this fate a short time ago, and now she had seen her best friend join them. She was afraid and knew what she had to do. She gazed at the red jewel that had been given to her by the Sorceress. She looked again at the scene before her.  
  
'I was wrong to come back here. There is nothing left. I cannot be of any use here,' she said to herself.  
  
'But, maybe.' She had a vision of being back on Etheria and helping the rebels to defeat the Horde. She knew how to fight. It wasn't entirely hopeless. And then she thought of Bow.  
  
'If I go back. I will have to tell him how I feel. I cannot hide it any longer. He may be my true love.' She was shaking as she raised the jewel again and told the Sorceress that she want to return.  
  
Night had fallen on Etheria and most of the rebels had gathered for dinner. Bow sat near Adora. Phadra had tried to talk to him earlier, but realized that there may never have been any way to restore their relationship. She wasn't even really sad about it. She had also realized that she was in a world that had many places left for her to discover. Along with her Father died a part of her essence. Her childhood was now lost forever, and she needed to look towards the future with more maturity. She did not sit with the rebels that night. She decided to explore the Woods on her own. She wanted to be alone so that she could reevaluate the past few days and decide where to go from there. Bow didn't talk to anyone except Adora, and he spoke very few words to her. Adora was trying to get him to discuss his feelings, but he would have no part of it. He wasn't trying to upset her, but he had nothing to say, to anyone. Adora understood, and began to have a light conversation with Castaspella.  
  
The rebellion had still not heard of the Horde planning to cause anymore trouble, so they began to relax. Everyone decided to get as much as sleep as they could, while they had the time to. Their nights were quiet and everyone felt as though they were on a much-needed vacation. Bow was headed towards his tent when Adora ran to his side.  
  
"Bow, I have a surprise for you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood for." he began. He looked up and stopped talking.  
  
"Lexy," he whispered. "You came back." He ran to her and swept her up in his arms.  
  
"I couldn't stay away," she laughed. Then she grew serious.  
  
"I needed to tell you that I love you. I had to be with you again." Bow's eyes lit up and he kissed her, deeply. Adora tiptoed away, leaving them in privacy.  
  
"I love you," he said to her. "I always have. Since the second I laid eyes on you, I knew that I needed you. I shouldn't have waited." he started again.  
  
"Shh," she said, "You don't need to say anything else. Just show me."  
  
He carried her back to his tent. Once they were inside, he gently set her down and kissed her. He kissed her lips, her eyes and her forehead.  
  
"Bow," she whispered, breathlessly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Make love to me." They began to kiss again and just embraced each other for a few moments. Then he pulled back and began to unbutton her blouse. He kissed her neck and made a trail down her collarbone as he slipped her shirt off.  
  
"Are you sure?" he murmured.  
  
"Very," she smiled. She kissed his lips and moved to pull his shirt over his head. They caressed each other with their chests pressed together. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her lips to his again. Then, he moved to her pants and started to chuckle.  
  
"You're still wearing them? The pants that I 'ruined?'"  
  
"Apparently not for long," she replied.  
  
"Well," he growled. "I'll take that as an order. He removed them slowly while caressing her legs. He then lifted her up and carried her over to his bed. He laid her down and began to kiss her entire body. When he reached her face again, he stopped, and gazed at her.  
  
"I love you so much," he said, rasping. They undressed one another and continued. Alexis had never felt such happiness in her entire life. She knew that this was where she belonged, in Bow's arms, and in love. No one had ever paid such close attention to her. He made sure that she had been pleasured before her took his own. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She cried out his name in joy. When it was over, he pulled her close to him, and then he noticed that she had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, alarmed.  
  
"Yes," she whispered. "I have never felt like this before."  
  
"Well then, we'll have to treat you to it again," he grinned and they began to kiss again.  
  
While the two new lovers were creating their own magic, the Horde was at work. Hordak had been rebuilding his army of troopers all day. The Horde was finally strengthening them selves again. They were almost at their full power once more. Hordak was satisfied with the progress that had been made. He stood over his throne and ordered his henchmen to make sure they were at their full strength as well. He was going to defeat the rebellion with or without, Mirabel's help. He was still weary of letting her take care of She- Ra herself.  
  
"I have a plan," Mirabel announced to Hordak.  
  
The End... Or is it? 


End file.
